Pixelated Justice
by Portal 2 GLaDOS
Summary: A one-off story that includes LEMONS Stephanie opened her eyes... (also minecraft spider character is in here but there was no option.)


Stephanie opened her eyes and she was in her room "Shit gotta get my clothes on and get mining" Mining has always been peaceful and quaint nothing creeping around except a few harmless spiders, But she woke up halfway through the day and had to get going so she started doing so, After that she left her house but didn't close the door for the casual stray cat or dog that might want to sleep inside so got to the mine and started climbing downward re-lighting torches every now and then and saw some coal and iron and mined it, She went deeper as she heard sounds of distant earthquakes due to being so far down "Glad i'm not in that cave" Stephanie said as she heard rumbling noises and the ground obeyed as it quaked with the noise she kept mining but couldn't find anything else she got 103 Iron ore and 200 coal A good day.. She found a abandoned mine-shaft on the way out pressed a few buttons looted a few chests accidentally activated a weird hieroglyph thingy but all was well and she got out and got back home made some food and got comfortable and went to bed.

Stephanie opened her eyes she was NOT in her room but what is a Her room? she saw a dark mass flying towards her an-

"AHH"

She was dreaming and she was in her room now, She had to go mining soon so she read some books got her clothes and pickaxe and left the house she got into the mines and got back to where she was last time and kept mining for what seemed to be hours finding strains and bits of isolated and non-isolated iron and coal seeing the occasional lava until she came across a blue substance it was shi- Diamonds! She got filled with adrenaline as she gathered the diamonds she got more ore after that and more but all she could think about is that glyph from yesterday and what she was gonna do with the diamonds she saw some gold and got that too but the diamonds were much much better she started climbing the shaft started cutting a tree down then Something latched onto her back

"Ahh!" She screamed as a green creature latched harder onto her back and felt a bulge pushing into her pants it ripped her cyan shirt off and blue pants and started pumping into her nice fertile pussy "Oh oh. oh, Sto-. Stop. Stop it!" She said but she couldn't hold back as she was filled with ecstasy the feeling emanating deep deep in her womb she wanted to cum so bad but the creature prevented her from creaming on is giant dick so she was being filled with constant ecstasy as it pumped her pussy until she saw another creature it was just like the other green creature and the other creature pushed her onto the floor as the other one fucked her face and it felt so good she could live like this forever as they pumped harder and harder until she felt her hymen break from the brutality of how hard they were pumping into her slapping they're balls and hard dicks into her until a large spider came by and held onto her back shoving it's long spider-dick far into her ass pulling in and out in harmony with the others "ohmhahohmagowd" Stephanie said as the green creature fucked her face harder even causing her face to get red, It kept fucking her mouth and more showed up fucking her even more taking turns until some of them started Blasting hot loads of semen deep into her mouth and pussy and her ass bubbled with cum, And more came fucking her deep inside all wanting a chance to seed her eggs and fertilize her fertile virgin pussy with they're hard cocks they kept pumping and cumming deep deep hard hard cum cum till she fell limp on the floor and they all circled around her and came all over her body and started tit-fucking her not letting her sleep till they all left her covered in cum and creampied multiple times her ass creampied she wouldn't need to eat for the next few days with all the cum she received unwillingly in her mouth she would get fat from it, Her egg had been absolutely covered in sperm and it's a miracle that her pussy even looks the same with the pounding it received she look like an alien with the amount of semen covering her she looked like she was painted white, She breathed shakily in ecstasy as she dream't of being fucked by these monsters everyday and wanting to get impregnated multiple times and do it again and get fucked all over again she wanted it inside her again she DID have it inside her again at least in her dream, she would be fucked by these creatures every day willingly now even though the first day wasn't and give birth to millions of these creatures her monster children would seed her eggs as they're dads did and this would go on for generations of her pussy being seeded, and her pussy always stayed tight and fertile and they all were happy in the end.


End file.
